D'homme A Hommes
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS canon – Le jour où Harry avait demandé à Ginny de l'épouser, il aurait mieux fait d'y repenser à deux fois. Le problème ne résidait pas en sa douce dulcinée mais bien dans ses cinq grands frères, qui étaient tous plus grands et plus baraqués que lui et qui pourraient aisément lui mettre la raclée de sa vie si jamais les choses tournaient mal entre Ginny et lui...


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** _D'homme à hommes._

**Genre :** OS qui se veut humoristique et sympa. Par contre, j'ignore si le contrat est rempli…

**Rating :** K+. (ou T, même si ça n'est que pour quelque mots pas très jolis…)

**Pairing / Personnages : **Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, mentions de George Weasley.

**Résumé** : OS canon – Le jour où Harry Potter avait demandé à sa petite amie de longue date de l'épouser, il aurait mieux fait d'y repenser à deux fois. Le problème ne résidait pas en sa douce dulcinée mais dans ses cinq grands frères. Cinq grands frères qui étaient tous plus grands et plus baraqués que lui et qui pourraient aisément lui mettre la raclée de sa vie si jamais les choses tournaient mal entre Ginny et lui.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça x) Quelque part, je trouve que les fics traitant du moment entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue du dernier tome sont assez rares (surtout celles respectant le canon), et c'est très certainement ce qui m'a motivée à écrire de OS… L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà alors j'ai simplement profité d'un moment d'inspiration pour l'écrire.

**NB** : Je sais pas vous mais le foutu Doc Manager du site me fait criser à chaque fois que je l'utilise... v_v Désolée donc s'il y a de la ponctuation qui a sauté dans le texte...

Bref. Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx D'homme à hommes xXx**_

* * *

x

Le jour où Harry Potter avait demandé à sa petite amie de longue date de l'épouser, il aurait mieux fait d'y repenser à deux fois.

Après tout, Ginny Weasley était connue pour avoir un caractère bien trempé et une assurance à toute épreuve et les rares personnes qui avaient dû affronter la jeune fille en duel s'en étaient rapidement mordu les doigts.

Elle était une jeune fille explosive, à n'en pas douter, et c'était très certainement cette partie de son caractère qui avait convaincu le Survivant qu'il était qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour lui.

Plus il y pensait et plus le jeune homme se disait qu'en fait, le problème ne résidait pas en sa douce dulcinée mais dans ses cinq grands frères. Cinq grands frères qui étaient tous plus grands et plus baraqués que lui et qui pourraient aisément lui mettre la raclée de sa vie si jamais les choses tournaient mal entre Ginny et lui.

Cette pensée l'avait percuté un quart d'heure plus tôt, alors qu'il regagnait son appartement dans le Londres sorcier après une dure journée de travail. Il avait retrouvé tous les frères Weasley regroupés devant sa porte, occupés à discuter d'il ne savait quoi. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'émettre la moindre parole et s'était fait embarquer manu militari, porté sous les bras par Charlie et Bill, le reste de la troupe – moins George, qui ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ce genre de chose sans Fred – joyeusement en file indienne derrière eux.

A présent, il se retrouvait attablé aux Trois Balais, une choppe de Bierraubeurre devant lui, quatre regards vissés sur lui dans un silence religieux.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de chose : après tout, tous les frères de Ginny l'appréciaient énormément – d'ailleurs, son meilleur ami, _ce traître_, se trouvait être l'un deux et le connaissait peut-être mieux que quiconque !

« Non, pas 'peut-être'… », pensa Harry. « Ron me connait mieux que personne… »

Il savait donc qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour Ginny : Harry l'aimait plus que tout et lui faire le moindre mal était bien entendu exclus. Avait-il mal évalué la situation lorsqu'il avait pensé Ron au courant de ceci ?

Le silence commençait à être pesant. Harry jetait des regards nerveux en direction de l'un des frères puis venait le fixer sur sa choppe, ses doigts tapotant sur la table à intervalles réguliers. Les visages des rouquins étaient graves, presque sombres.

« Ecoutez, les gars… », baragouina Harry au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus. « Si vous voulez me démolir le portrait, lancez-vous… Je ne sais pas, _faites_ simplement quelque chose mais arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, je vais devenir dingue ! »

Son regard passa sur Charlie, assis tout à fait à gauche, puis sur Ron, Percy et Bill, assis à droite, avant de le reporter sur ses mains tremblantes. Quelques secondes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que les frères Weasley éclatent de rire.

Confus, Harry releva brusquement les yeux pour les poser sur ses peut-être futurs beaux-frères. N'y comprenant plus rien, il observa Ron hurler rire en se tenant les côtes, la tête rejetée en arrière. A ses côtés, Percy soutenait tant bien que mal Bill, à moitié écroulé sur la table et, complètement à sa gauche, Charlie s'essuyait les yeux devenus humides à cause de son hilarité.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'ils se calment, les yeux exorbités. Finalement, Ron prit une gorgée de sa propre choppe, avant de dire quelque chose.

« Rassure-toi, Harry. », fit-il avec un petit signe de la main. « On veut pas te casser la gueule. On veut juste te parler. »

« Ouais. », renchérit Bill avec un sourire. « On t'aime bien, tu sais. Et puis tu vas épouser notre petite sœur. »

« Mais alors… »

« Tu vas épouser notre sœur, Potter. », reprit Charlie, redevenu sérieux. « Et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle a un effroyable caractère. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

« Mais je ne vois pas ce que… », tenta-t-il de dire.

« Aaaah… », soupira Percy, l'air vaguement désolé. « En fait, c'est étonnant que tu aies réussi à tenir aussi longtemps. »

Harry les regarda tour à tour, l'air perdu.

« Ginny veut te mettre le grappin dessus depuis qu'elle a dix ans. », déclara Ron, le regard lointain, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que… »

« Ron et Percy voulaient dire que c'est un exploit que vous ne soyez pas encore mariés. », explicita alors Bill avec une expression narquoise. « Tu as quasiment vingt-deux ans, maintenant. »

« A vrai dire, nous pensions tous qu'elle te passerait la corde au cou l'année où on a été diplômés de Poudlard. »

Harry tourna son regard vers Ron, surpris. La deuxième Septième Année avait eu lieu après qu'ils aient défait Voldemort et Ginny, qui avaient réussi à passer en Septième Année malgré la guerre rôdant à l'extérieur, avait passé ses examens en même temps que son frère, Hermione et lui. Ils étaient donc tous les deux sortis de Poudlard en même et il avait attaqué l'Ecole des Aurors alors qu'elle avait signé pour être embauchée chez les Harpies de Holyhead.

A ce moment-là, ils étaient ensemble depuis quasiment deux ans. Même s'il était vrai qu'il était passionnément amoureux d'elle, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de lui demander de l'épouser alors qu'il avait encore au moins trois années d'études sur les bras, aucun endroit pour vivre décemment et qu'elle avait l'opportunité de voyager en s'adonnant à sa passion.

« Je ne voulais pas le faire à ce moment-là. », déclara lentement Harry. « Nous en avons discuté et elle m'a dit que j'avais raison. »

« Oh, ne crois pas ça. », intervint Charlie, les yeux rieurs. « L'idée ne lui a pas plu du tout ! »

« Ouais… », ajouta Ron. « On en a entendu parler pendant des _jours_… »

« _'Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit encore étudiant et que les Harpies me veulent'_ ? », imita Bill, la voix haut perchée.

« Mais… », protesta alors Harry. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit que la situation lui convenait ? »

Ron soupira, roulant des yeux.

« Elle ne voulait pas te forcer la main. », dit-il. « Enfin non, pas exactement. Elle est déterminée mais pas méchante, et elle s'est dit que si elle te forçait tu aurais certainement des regrets, donc elle a abondé dans ton sens. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais je lui ai _dit_ que je voulais l'épouser ! » rouspéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais sa réclamation fut coupée par le rire de Percy.

« Elle n'a jamais été très patiente. », dit-il après avoir pris une gorgée de Bierraubeurre. « Lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, il faut que ça soit tout de suite. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'on est là, Harry. », enchaîna Charlie. « Nous voulons te mettre en garde. »

« Ouais, t'es un mec cool et, visiblement, t'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend alors on s'est dit qu'on allait être sympas et qu'on allait te prévenir. », reprit Bill.

Harry laissa son regard passer sur chacun des frères Weasley, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Quelque part, les mots des rouquins l'effrayaient… Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Les femmes Weasley sont redoutables. », déclara Ron avec un frisson.

Ses frères acquiescèrent simultanément d'un hochement grave de la tête.

« Tu n'as jamais vécu avec Ginny donc tu n'en as probablement aucune idée, Harry. », continua Percy, les mains bien à plat sur la table. « Mais tu en as eu un petit aperçu lorsque tu étais au Terrier avec Maman. »

« C'est bien simple, on ne peut _absolument rien_ leur refuser. », affirma sans préambule Bill. « Et si jamais par malheur l'envie nous prend d'essayer… »

« Aïe aïe aïe. », conclut Ron avec une grimace. « N'essaye jamais, Harry, vraiment. »

Charlie s'agita légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Tu ne veux _vraiment pas_ savoir de quoi elles sont capables lorsqu'elles sont contrariées… », prit-il le relais. « Le Chauve-Furie de Ginny est réellement un enfer lorsqu'elle est hors d'elle mais c'est de la gnognotte comparé au reste. »

Harry le regarda curieusement.

« Une fois, je l'ai surprise en compagnie de l'un de ses petits amis dans une position très… », raconta Charlie, très sérieusement. « Enfin tu vois, quoi. Et bien… J'en cauchemarde encore. »

Le jeune brun pouffa.

« Sérieusement ? », questionna-t-il, amusé.

Son amusement ne tarda pas à retomber, cependant.

« Tu déconnes ? », fit-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait croire Charlie ou non.

« Pas du tout. »

« Il a dû dormir avec la lumière allumée pendant quelques temps, après ça. », lâcha Bill en haussant les épaules.

« Hey ! », cria Charlie, outré. « Ça n'est _pas_ vrai, ça ! »

Ses frères lui lancèrent un regard signifiant « vraiment ? » et Charlie se ratatina sur sa chaise en grommelant. Harry le regarda, incrédule.

« Mais enfin… C'est _Ginny_, dont on parle, là ! »

« Et on te l'a déjà dit, Harry. », répondit Percy. « Tu n'as jamais vécu avec elle, tu ne sais pas du tout ce qui t'attend. »

Une fois de plus, ils hochèrent tous de la tête.

« Je te jure, parfois je me dis qu'elle est juste folle. », marmonna Charlie.

« Mais… Mais ce que vous me dites, là, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! », s'insurgea Harry, refusant toujours de croire les mises en garde des frères Weasley. « Elle est toujours douce, avec moi ! »

« Ah mais ça n'a rien à voir… », répondit Bill. « Tu es son petit-ami, nous ne sommes que ses frères… »

« Surement qu'elle s'est dit que si elle y allait trop fort, tu prendrais peur et tu fuirais… », émit Ron.

« Oui enfin, le gars a quand même débarrassé le monde magique de Vous-Savez-Qui… », relativisa Percy.

« Et c'est tout à ton honneur, Harry, nous t'en serons éternellement reconnaissants. »

« Mais vraiment… », reprit Charlie. « T'es vraiment _sûr et certain_ de vouloir épouser Ginny ? »

A ce stade de la conversation, Harry ne savait plus si tout ceci était sérieux ou non. Il avait vraiment cru que les frères Weasley voulaient lui casser la gueule ou lui servir le traditionnel « si tu lui fais du mal, on t'attendra au tournant avec nos baguettes et une pelle ». Dire qu'il était surpris aurait été le pire euphémisme du siècle.

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira.

« Oui, j'en suis parfaitement et positivement convaincu. », répondit-il tout de même. « Je l'aime, d'accord ? Et je suis persuadé que vous exagérer pour me faire peur. »

Chacun des rouquins s'affaissa dans sa chaise en exhalant doucement. Puis ils se lancèrent quelques regards et Ron finit par hocher la tête de façon solennelle.

« Alors très bien. », dit-il, le regard grave. « Ecoute-moi bien, Harry, c'est très important. Premièrement, nous voulons tous te souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue dans la famille. »

« Eh bien, merci mais… », coupa son meilleur ami.

« Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait. », demanda Ron. « Ensuite, nous tenions à te souhaiter bon courage : même si tu t'embraques là-dedans de plein gré, nous sommes persuadés que tu le regretteras à un moment où a un autre. Ce qui nous amène au point suivant : tu es déjà un frère pour nous, donc si jamais tu rencontres le moindre problème, sens-toi libre de venir nous en parler ou nous demander conseil, nous serons ravis de pouvoir t'aider. »

Ses frères hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur approbation. De son côté, Harry se sentait légèrement gêné. Ça n'était pas leur style, d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Ils étaient des hommes, des vrais. De simples regards ou gestes valaient plus que de longues conversations.

Son attention fut ramenée à table lorsque deux chaises raclèrent sur le sol. Perplexe, il regarda Bill et Charlie se lever puis faire le tour de l'espace pour venir se poster juste à ses côtés. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait le visage plaqué sur le bois dur de la table et ses deux bras étaient tenus en étau par ceux de Bill et Charlie.

« Et enfin… », reprit Ron en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. « Maintenant que nous sommes sur que tu ne risques pas de t'enfuir… Si tu fais du mal à Ginny, mon vieux… »

« Planque-toi bien. », continua Percy, tout aussi sérieusement que son frère. « Rapidement et efficacement. Parce que nous avons à notre entière disposition les équipements du Ministère, des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux en nombre illimité et nos illustres capacités de combat, que ce soit magique ou non. »

« Si tu merdes avec Ginny, tu merdes avec nous tous. », l'avertit ensuite Charlie.

« Alors tâche de bien te tenir à carreaux, parce que nous regretterions vraiment d'avoir à démolir le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. », conclut Bill sur le même ton que ses frères.

Harry se contenta de déglutir et de hocher la tête, sonné.

« Cool ! », rit joyeusement Charlie. « Maintenant, on fait la fête ! »

Bill et lui relâchèrent ses bras et Harry put finalement se redresser. Là-dessus, Bill, Charlie et Percy s'éclipsèrent en direction du bar et il lança un regard à Ron qui se contenta de hausser les mains en signe de défense.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi, j'étais de ton côté ! J'étais totalement contre tout ça, je te le jure ! », s'amenda-t-il. « Mais j'étais en minorité et ils m'ont obligé à venir. »

Harry finit par hausser les épaules.

« Bah… », dit-il avec un léger rire. « Je m'y attendais un peu, de toute façon. »

Ron rit également.

« C'était carrément un passage obligé, non ? », plaisanta-t-il.

Harry sourit doucement.

« Ouais, je pense aussi. »

Son meilleur ami sourit à son tour.

« Allez, je t'invite, choisis tout ce que tu veux ! », fit-il. « Après tout, tu m'as fait gagner un joli pactole, ce soir ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« _Quoi !?_ », cria-t-il. « C'est quoi cette histoire !? »

Hilare, Ron s'enfuit à travers la foule et Harry se lança à sa poursuite, simplement heureux d'avoir été accepté aussi facilement parmi les Weasley.

x

* * *

Dimanche 26 Mais - 17 h 10.


End file.
